Mystical Danger
by s18
Summary: Darien and Serena meet and for in love. Deception and betrayel kept then apart now fifteen years later darien wants revenge
1. Default Chapter

SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE  
  
REVENGE ....  
  
SHE WOULD BE MINE.  
  
Mystical Danger  
  
Well everyone this is my first fanfic that I am writing and if it doesnt make sence right now that  
  
because I writing this really late. Well hope u like it. Ps I don't own sailormoon. Just the story.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
I remember the first time I saw her...  
  
It was nearly 15 year ago, when I was still consider to be somewhat of a child. I was 18 at the   
  
time and who no way looking for love. That when I saw her. She walk right into the café,   
  
where my friend Drew was working at. Such a sight was she at the time. She was barely 4'11  
  
around 16 year old, had the most beautiful long blond hair ever barely reaching her knee not   
  
to mention it was put up in the strangest hair style I ever seen( don't get me wrong it look   
  
cute on her giving her a somewhat angelic, innocence look that I have never seen in a person   
  
before.) I just knew at the time I had to meet her for my sole existence depend on it. Meeting her would have made my dream come true, yet at the time my nightmare as well.  
  
Hey Dare what ur looking at? You have got to tell me who that girl is, drew.   
  
Which one? Her the one with the mesmerizing eyes. Huh? Oh you mean serena. Serena such   
  
a lovely name. DARIEN SNAP OUT OF IT UR PRACTICALLY DROOLING FOR HER,   
  
beside she way out of ur lead. WHAT U MEAN SHE WAY OUT OF MY LEAD! Calm down  
  
darien what I mean to say is .... well for one she very rich, and she know to not stay in   
  
relationship for longer than a month( she claim no one really capture her interest), not to   
  
mention her father is your boss. WHAT!, how can someone so cruel have a daughter like that  
  
Hey Dare you shouldn't speak about her family like that. Why do u care so much . Well u see  
  
I kinda her cousin. Ur kidding me right? How do u think I manage to own this business and that   
  
fancy apartment. Her father is the one who help me get it. I always wonder how u can afford   
  
a place like this. Well now u know. I still don't see how she out of my lead. Oh yeah well there  
  
one thing I forgot to mention, it something that she doesn't even know. What is it? Well Serena  
  
is soon going to be engage. How can that be when u yourself said that she doesn't stay in relation  
  
for longer then a month. Well u see dare her father is kinda setting up an arrange marriage for   
  
her. What? Is that even allow in these days. Yes it is, and please clam down darien especially   
  
since she heading right toward us.  
  
Hey Drew. Serena good to see you. Same here. So what bring u here. Father sent   
  
me here to tell you that he want to see you ASAP, that it very urgent and that you would know   
  
what it is about. Really he sent u here by yourself, well that a first. Well he didn't really sent   
  
me here by myself he sent a guard with me. And where is he? Well u see.... that is.. well we   
  
were walking together and I don't know what happen.Really? Ok I kinda ditch him but it not  
  
my fault he couldn't keep up. Please don't tell father. Don't worry sere my lips are seal.   
  
I can see darien giving me the evil glare for not introducing him. I just let him   
  
suffer a bit.  
  
OUCH!  
  
Are you ok andrew. Yea serena I somehow manage to him I my knee with the table.( While   
  
giving darien back the same glare which serena caught on.So drew are u going to introduce   
  
me to ur friend.. Oh yeah I somehow forgot serena this is darien and darien this is serena.  
  
As our eyes meet I felt something I never felt before. I felt like I was drowning .   
  
Such eyes such.. Dare are you ok.Um yeah drew y u ask . U kinda seen like u where somewhere   
  
else such as in outer space. Really funny drew I didn't  
  
Well drew it was nice seeing u again but I gotta go before I get in trouble. And it   
  
was nice meeting you darien.   
  
At first I didn't realize she was talking to me until she was exiting. Suddenly I call  
  
out to her bye and she gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I knew I will never  
  
forget that smile.  
  
Boy dare u got it bad.  
  
I don't know what ur talking about drew.  
  
Sure u don't. 


	2. Deceit

Mystical Danger  
  
chap2  
  
If any of it doesnt make sence I'm sorry. It just I'm really sleepy right now being that in 2am,  
  
but this was the only time I could use the computer anyway on with the story.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Andrew, we already discuss this several times. Serena is going to marry Sir   
  
Diamond, no matter what. And how exactly do you think, Serena is going to handle this. She'll  
  
just have to get use to the idea. You and I both know she'll never agree to this. Don't worry   
  
about this Andrew I already got that taken care of. What are you talking about? You'll see   
  
when the times come. What I don't understand is why Diamond out of everyone out there.   
  
You and I both know he is the biggest womanizer there is. Serena deserves better then that. I   
  
know what he is Andrew. That is why I believe Serena would make the perfect wife for him,   
  
with her temper, not to mention her looks, she'll be able to tame him. What about love, Ken?  
  
Love is such a foolish emotion. It doesn't pay for the bill nor put food on the table. You and  
  
I both know that it doesn't exist. Why don't you remember the time when you consider yourself   
  
to be in love with...What was her name? Oh yes Reika I believe. That has nothing to do with   
  
this Ken, you and I both know that a totally different case. Beside I know Serena and she   
  
won't settle for anything less then love. Andrew, I believe I know my own daughter better then  
  
you do, after all she is my daughter. She would do exactly as I say. Just think when I merge   
  
companies with Diamond we will be unstoppable. It always about money with you isn't it.   
  
Without money, Andrew, you know we won't be able to survive. There more to life then money,  
  
Ken. REALLY? Well I haven't notices. I just can't believe u will do this to your own daughter.  
  
Arrange marriages happen all the times Andrew. Why, look at my marriage with Serena   
  
mother. Sure we never "love" each other but we respected each other and our family, and that  
  
all that really matter. I don't care what you say. I'm not helping you with this. I think you are  
  
wrong there, Andrew. You will help me in this or lose you company. You can't do that. Of   
  
course I can! Did you forget who own 51% of your share? You wouldn't. Try me. As silent   
  
as you are now, I'll take it you are with me. Do I really have any other choice. I knew you   
  
would see things my way.  
  
Serena, please forgive me.  
  
Yes, father, I was told you wanted to see me. Yes my dear, please sit down.   
  
Is everything ok? Of course Serena but I have a matter of importance to speak with you. What   
  
is it, father? Well Serena as you know I'm getting older and won't be around for long. Oh   
  
father stop speaking nonsense. You're as healthy as an ox and would most likely outlive us   
  
all. Serena please let me finish. Sorry! As I was saying im getting older and your not exactly   
  
getting younger. Before you said anything, Serena let me finish. All I know Serena is that   
  
before I died, I want to have grandchildren. And since it mostly likely you don't plan on getting  
  
marry soon, I decide to take matter into my own hand. What do you mean? Serena, I set up   
  
an arranged marriage for you with Sir Diamond the second. WHAT!!! You're kidding right.   
  
Of course not, since when am I know to joke around. Than you have obviously gone insane.   
  
Do u not read the newspaper father? Diamond is known to be the biggest womanizer there is.  
  
Serena, since when do u believe in such nonsense. Since today. Serena stop acting childish   
  
beside I have met with the man and he seems incredibly nice. Father u must have true gone   
  
insane. And I repeat one more time I WILL NOT MARRY THAT SCUM. Serena...  
  
Father what wrong. My heart..I can't...breath. Oh, father, I'm truly sorry I didn't believe u   
  
were ill. Tell me how I can help u? Get...my pills..in pocket. I'm sorry I didn't believe you.   
  
You think I'll lie to about something as serious as my health. Anyway, Serena, there is one   
  
more thing I didn't tell u. What is it, father? I didn't want u to worry about this Serena but   
  
your bound to find out sooner or later. You see, Serena, we are near bankruptcy. How can   
  
that be, father, when we're so rich? Even the rich can become poor. I have many debts to pay  
  
or otherwise end up in jail. They can't do that! Of course they can. But there have to be a way  
  
out of it. There was, and it the only way out of it. How? By marrying, dear. You see Sir   
  
Diamond have agreed to pay off all my debt if you agree to marry him. Why would he want   
  
to marry a stranger? Ur beauty is known worldwide. Oh please father u and I both know I'm   
  
not beautiful. But of course you are. So would u do this for me. You know I wouldn't ask   
  
you to if I wasn't truly in debt. Of course father, you know I'll do anything for you. Thank you,  
  
Serena, u are truly a lifesaver. You don't know how much I love you Serena. And I love u to.   
  
Your engagement would be announced tomorrow at the business festival I will be throwing.  
  
Oh yeah make sure you wear that pretty white gown of yours. As you wish, father. May I be   
  
excuse now? Of course my dear.  
  
I can't believe u just lie to her like that Ken. Well what do u suspect, Andrew.   
  
It's the only way she would have done it. Poor Andrew there so much you need to learn in   
  
life in order to become successful not to mention my second in command.( Not if it would   
  
make me like you.)  
  
End of chap 2  
  
Don't worry the next chapter would deal all about Serena and Darien and you'll find out   
  
what causes Darien to want revenge on Serena. 


	3. We met at last

Well there not too much to said. I try to get this out sooner but was having problems with the  
  
way I wanted this story to turn out. Also I know my grammar isn't all that good when you   
  
read this that cause I writing this off the top of my head and really don't have anyone to look   
  
over this. Any way hope you like the chapter.  
  
This chap is mostly on Darien Point of view  
  
Mystical Danger chap 3  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................  
  
Darien POV  
  
Music was heard everywhere.  
  
Everyone, who was consider to be important, was there( Not to mention those who just  
  
wanted to get notice) So what was I doing here, I ask myself for what seems like fifty   
  
times. The answer was simple. I was here to see the blond hair goddess who been   
  
haunting my dreams.I spotted her instantly as she ascended down the stair. Our eyes   
  
meet for the brief of moments but it was enough for me. Or was it?I knew I should   
  
make a move, but decide to wait patiently for the right moment.Timing was everything.  
  
Just when I was about to make a move her father intercepted.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, I know you're all anxious to find out why you're all here. I have  
  
some great news to announce. My daughter, Serenity Usagi Blare the Second is now as  
  
of today officially engage to Sir Diamond the Third. Which is not only good news to   
  
them but to ours companies, as well. For a merge will be taking place by both of our   
  
companies, making us invincible.  
  
(Applause was heard everywhere.)  
  
It was at that precise moment I felt as my world has just turn upside down. They might  
  
as well have killed me. The pain would have been less. Andrew was right. Serenity   
  
was way out of my lead. I didn't want to believe at first, but now I have no choice but  
  
to accept reality.   
  
She'll never be mind.  
  
It was at that moment my eyes caught a glimpse of the blond hair goddess.   
  
She looks distress, as she made her excuse for the night. I couldn't understand why she  
  
would be upset on a day as this. I realize she was heading to the garden and decide to   
  
follow her.  
  
The sight I saw surprises me. She was sitting on the bench with a daze look  
  
that held such sadness. She looked like a kid who just been told that there is no santa   
  
clause. Even though I knew she haven't seen me yet, I knew I had to make my presence  
  
know for this might have been the last time I saw her. And if I was I didn't want my last  
  
impression of her to be a sad one.  
  
Serenity, Are you ok?   
  
Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know that someone else was here.  
  
It all right I just decide to get some fresh air when I spot you. You seem a little   
  
distress...and well... I could never leave a lady in distress. Good I got to you smile.  
  
Thank. I needed that.   
  
What wrong?  
  
OH nothing I just... have something in my eye that was all. As you can see, I am totally  
  
perky.   
  
( I knew she was lying but decide to play along.)  
  
We met before haven't we.  
  
Yes, at the café.  
  
Oh! Yes, I remember your Andrew friend.. Darien I think it was.  
  
You're absolutely correct. So what can I do for you?  
  
There is nothing you can do for me. There is nothing anyone can do for me.  
  
Well they can't help you if you don't tell them what wrong.  
  
NOTHING IS WRONG OK.   
  
Denial is always the first step when to knowing when something is wrong.  
  
Look, Darien, I am sorry for yelling at you but I have to go back to the party. It was nice  
  
knowing.WAIT. I call out. ( I just knew if I let her leave that this would probably be the  
  
last time I would see her andcouldn't let that happen.)  
  
Yes?  
  
Please, Serenity, don't leave on my behalf. I just wanted to help you out. If you stay, I   
  
promise to change the subject.  
  
Well I guess I can stay for a couple more minutes.  
  
So?  
  
So?  
  
You choose the topic that is safe to talk about.  
  
Ok Darien. How about work?  
  
Out of all the topics in the world you choose work.  
  
Yeah is there a problem with that, cause I could just leave.  
  
Nope. Nope. I definitely have no problem with that at all. If work is what you want to   
  
talk about, then work it is.  
  
Good. So tell me, Darien, what is it that you do you do for a living.  
  
Well incase you haven't notice I work with your father.  
  
Really? Then how is it that I never saw you around before.  
  
Well the job I do for your father doesn't require me to be here all the time. Now I wish   
  
it did.  
  
How is that possible?  
  
Well, you see, I only come here when it's absolutely necessary, such as if there a   
  
business meeting I must attend. Other wise I do all my work at home. It's easy now in   
  
days when you have a computer. I can download everything I need from there and do   
  
everything online. So I find it pointless to have a business office here when I can do   
  
everything I need to at home. Your father like this idea seeing how I can get things   
  
done quicker, plus he can give my SO call business office to one of his other employee.  
  
How long have you been working here?  
  
Well. Lets see, I been working here for at least six years now.  
  
Six years! You must really like it here.  
  
I do now.  
  
Really funny; But for real.  
  
Well it not exactly my dream job.  
  
Your dream job?  
  
Yea, well you see, ever since I was little I always wanted to be a doctor, which is one  
  
of the reasons I move down here. I heard they had the best medical school located here.   
  
So what happen?  
  
Well when I move here I was pretty much broke and was looking to earn money asap.   
  
I spend days looking for a job but no one wanted to hire someone with no work   
  
experience. Finally one day when I was about to give up I saw this café and decide to   
  
take a look see. That is where I met Andrew. As soon as we started to talking, we hit   
  
it off. I told him about my situation and he said he could help me. He told me about   
  
this uncle he had who was looking for serval business people for his job, since he was  
  
expanding the business. He told me he could hook me. Within less than an hour I had  
  
a job. I was very grateful for what he did to me. And ever since that day we became best  
  
of friends. Anyway what I didn't know about that job was that it would be time   
  
consuming. All most all my time was spent there. Eventually I would miss class or end  
  
up going late, until finally they had to let me go. They ask me which was important to  
  
me, my education or my jobs. My education was what really matters to me but   
  
without the job I will be living in the street.So there when my dreams.  
  
Well if I were you, Darien, I know by now I would have enough money save to quit  
  
this job and further my education.   
  
I wish it was that simple but it isn't. You see if I go back to school, I was told I have   
  
to start from the beginning. And I just don't have the time for it. Let's face it, not all   
  
dreams come true.Sure they do, Darien, if you believe hard enough. Well if that were  
  
true, we wouldn't be hereright now.   
  
What do you mean?  
  
Well instead, we would be here doing this.  
  
Wha.. She was interrupted as Darien lips ascended her.  
  
The kiss was unlike no other. It was as if I been living blind all my life and  
  
is now able to finally see. I was in heaven.  
  
The kiss would have last longer if I didn't feel her move. It was at that moment when  
  
I realize what I was doing. I release her as quickly as possible.   
  
All I could see was the dazed look on her face.  
  
Serenity, Please forgive. I am sorry I shouldn't have done that especially since your  
  
getting marry. I don't know what came over me. I have never done that   
  
before...Darien, would you just pleased shut up for a sec. ( I nod my head)  
  
Thank you. If I didn't want you to kiss me, Darien, I wouldn't have let you. So it was  
  
my fault as well as yours.  
  
You wanted me to kiss you; Was all Darien could say.  
  
Men are so ignorant sometimes.  
  
Anyway let me finish.   
  
As you wish.  
  
Darien, I know that I getting marry but there a lot about that situation that you don't  
  
know about.   
  
Such as?  
  
Shhh. PLEASE let me finish.   
  
Sorry.  
  
Darien, all I can say is that I really like you and would like to get to know you better.  
  
Don't let my situation with Diamond complicate things. I would just like you, even  
  
if it just for a sec, to forget that I getting marry and treat me as any regular girl. What  
  
I meant to say, Darien, is that would you please said you'll let me see you again   
  
tomorrow. At the café where we can be alone and truly get to know each other, as   
  
friend of course.  
  
As you wish. But at what time?  
  
Around one, if that ok with you unless you have some other engagement.  
  
Well if I did, its cancel now.   
  
Well until tomorrow then, for I must head back to the party before they start   
  
worrying. Bye.  
  
Bye.  
  
YESSSSSSS. I scream. It was then I realize people were looking at me as if I   
  
was strange.But who care, for I am the happiest man alive. Wait till I tell drew. Wait  
  
I can't tell him. But we're best-friend, I never hide anything from him. He'll   
  
understand. I just know it.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................  
  
WHAT!!! ARE YOU CRAZY, DARE? Calm down Andrew. It's not like we   
  
dating or anything. Dare, but it's not that. I just don't want to see you get hurt.  
  
Remember that she engages.I know drew. But there not much I can I do about.   
  
Just let me enjoy this for the time being. Let's for once enjoy happiness. The  
  
happiness which I had always seen peoples experience but never felt. Please, Drew.  
  
Don't take this away from me.You can cut the drama, Dare. As long as you two   
  
know what your getting yourself into, I am ok with it.  
  
Thanks drew I knew you'll understand.  
  
Now all I have to worry about is what to wear. Just kidding. Well see you later, Drew.  
  
....................................................................................................................................................  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
IF you made it this far, I am Glad, that means you didn't fall asleep on me.  
  
Sorry about that. I know this chapter was really long, but I really couldn't think of  
  
what to write. Anyway the next chapter should come out come out a hole lot   
  
sooner. That the chapter where Darien and Serena are separated through a lie   
  
which causes Darien to want revenge. 


	4. decieved

Well here chapter four to mystical river for anyone who is still reading it. It might not be all that good since I am kind of writing this while I am depressed. Anyway on with the story.  
  
........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Darien POV  
  
Days flew by quickly. My time spent with Serenity was magical. But I was still having doubt about our relationship. After all she is marrying in two weeks. Our relationship cannot continue like this. Today is the day I tell her how and feel...the rest is all up to her.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Serena: Oh Darien, I have a wonderful time today. Of course I all ways have a good time when I am with you.  
  
Darien: So do I.  
  
Serena: So what do you want to do for tomorrow?  
  
Darien: About that Sere?  
  
Serena: Huh?  
  
Darien: Serena, I am tire of us having to keep our relationship a secret. Everything is going great. But every time I tried to talk about our relationship, you'll change the subject  
  
Serena, you know how I feel about you. I love you but I see this relationship going anywhere. I don't want to be a last fling for you if that is what your doing. I love you too much to let that happen. I...  
  
Serena: Darien I am sorry. I didn't know you felt like that. Our relationship means more to me to be considered a fling.  
  
Darien: So why won't you ditch Diamond and marry me.  
  
Serena: I wish it was that simple but it isn't. There are things you don't know about. Things I wish I can change but it not that easy. If only there was a way.  
  
Darien: Serenity there always a way. No matter what it is we will get through it. I won't let anything happen to you, Sere.   
  
Serena: But what if we can't?  
  
Darien: Serenity, how can you doubt our love. Trust me in this, we will conquer everything life throws at us as long as we are together.  
  
Serena: Oh Darien, I will see what I can do.  
  
Darien: What do you mean?  
  
Serena: I am breaking it off with Diamond.  
  
Darien: Do you really mean it?  
  
Serena: Of course I do.  
  
Darien : Serena's you don't know how happy you made me.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( Serena now visiting her father)  
  
Serena: Father, I have something I would like to discuss with you.  
  
Ken: What is it?  
  
Serena: I don't want to marry Diamond!  
  
Ken: Serena, we already went over this several times.  
  
Serena: I know, father, but this time I am serious. You see I don't love Diamond and will probably never would.  
  
Ken: How can you said that when you haven't given him a chance.  
  
Serena: I can't love him for I am in love with somebody else.  
  
Ken. WHAT! And when did this happen.  
  
Serena: About a month ago.  
  
Ken: Guard! Why was I inform about this.  
  
Guard: Sorry sir we didn't knew.  
  
Serena: Don't take it out on them Dad. They just found out about this the same way you have.  
  
Ken: I paid you guys to keep an eye on my daughter. Your fired!  
  
Serena: Don't worry guys your not fired. If anyone is to blame here it me. I lie to them that why didn't know about him. I want to marry for love. And I finally found it. Darien love me and I love him. There must be some other way to save your business without me having to get marry.  
  
Ken: Sere, do you not think if there was a way I would have found it by now. Do you think I want to see my only daughter get marry and leave me? OF course not.  
  
Serena: But there have to be a way dad. I am sure that you and Darien, together, and come up with something.  
  
Ken: Darien? Where have I heard that name before.  
  
Serena: He is one of your employee.  
  
Ken: You mean Mr. Shield.   
  
Serena: Yes.  
  
Ken: Well Serena, if you to really love each other I would see what I can do. Why don't you invite him to our cabin this week.  
  
Serena: OH THANK YOU DAD. You're the greatest.  
  
Ken: Don't I know it.  
  
Serena: I 'll go call him right now. Bye daddy.  
  
  
  
Ken: Ok Diamond you can come out now, she is gone.  
  
Diamond: Finally I thought she would never leave. So what is this that I heard of your daughter not wanting to marry me?  
  
Ken: Don't worry about Diamond.  
  
Diamond: Just remember Ken we had a deal and I would not be made a fool.  
  
Ken: Like I said Diamond, don't worry about by the end of this week this shall all be taken care of.  
  
Diamond: I sure hope so.  
  
Ken: Just let me make a call and everything shall be taken care of... Hello Beryl?  
  
Beryl: Yes this is she.  
  
Ken : It Ken again. I need you to do me another favor  
  
Beryl: Anything you want.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( The weekend at the cabin)  
  
Darien: Wow this place is great.  
  
Serena: I told you, you would like it.  
  
Darien: It like one of those dream house you see on tv. You know the one everyone want with the white picket fence.  
  
Serena: That why I love this place so much since it nice and cozy. Anyway let me show you to your room.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Serena: Well here your room. You might as well change since we be having dinner in less than an hour.  
  
Darien: I know a better a way to spend that hour.  
  
Serena: Don't even think about it. Now be really in 40 minutes. We will all be waiting for you at the table, which I should you before coming here. Don't be late ok.  
  
Darien: I won't.  
  
Serena: Good cause I want you to make a good impression on Father and he doesn't like tardiness.  
  
Darien: Don't worry Serena everything would be fine.  
  
Serena: I sure hope so. Now go get ready.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( At dinner)  
  
Ken: Darien and Serena glad you can make it. I want to introduce a friend of mind. She and I are working on a project to together. Everyone this is Beryl.  
  
Serena and Darien: HI.  
  
Beryl: HI everyone. I heard so much about you guys. I glad I get to finally met you. Especially you Darien, she whisper to him while they shake hand.  
  
Ken: Well on with the meal. So Darien tell me about yourself?  
  
Darien: Well sir you pretty much already know everything about me.  
  
Ken: Your right. Well then tell me how did you two meet?  
  
Darien: Andrew introduce us.  
  
Ken: So you're a friend of my nephew.  
  
Darien: Yes sir.  
  
Ken: Darien please call me Ken after all we are practically related.  
  
Darien: Ken.  
  
Ken: Do you really love my daughter.  
  
Darien: Yes I do with all my heart.  
  
Serena: It was love at first sight.  
  
Ken: Well then a toast to the two of you.  
  
Ken: That you may have the love I had for Serena mother.  
  
Everyone: Cheer. (Glass clicking was heard)  
  
Ken: Well guys it was nice talking to you but I better be off to bed.  
  
Serena: But it is only 9:45.  
  
Ken: To a man my age, Serena, that is pretty late.  
  
Ken: Night  
  
Beryl: I to should be heading off to bed. See you guys in the morning.  
  
Serena and Darien: Bye   
  
Darien: Well I guess we should be saying good night to. Cause I don't know about you but for some reason I am feeling a little drowse. Which is strange since I don't normally sleep until really late.  
  
Serena: IT must be all the commotion we been threw.   
  
Darien: I will walk you to your room.  
  
Serena: You're such a gentleman.  
  
Darien: What can I said. It comes with the looks. Ouch what was that for?  
  
Serena: For being conceited. Now goodnight.  
  
Darien: Night.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ken: Finally they are asleep. Beryl you know the plan.  
  
Beryl: OF Course! What is this the third time I do this for you?  
  
Ken: Fourth but who counting.  
  
Beryl: Well one thing is for sure you didn't tell me this one was going to be such a hottie.  
  
Ken: Yes, he probably one of those pretty boy, thinking he can get everything in life through his looks. Well he sure in for a surprise tonight.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
( Morning)  
  
Ken: Morning Sere.  
  
Serena: Morning Daddy.  
  
Ken: How did you sleep last night.  
  
Serena: Wonderfully.  
  
Ken: Well that good. Well it is almost breakfast so why don't you go wake up Darien?  
  
Serena: Sure Daddy! I will be back.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
( knock, knock)  
  
Serena: Darien are you awake? It is time for breakfe........   
  
( Screaming was heard throughout)  
  
Ken: Serena dear, are you all right? I came as fast as I can. What wrong? ( Looking in the room)  
  
How dare you make a fool out of my daughter! To think we trusted you. And beryl you should be a shame.  
  
( Darien just stood staring at them dumbfounded)   
  
Beryl: Would you guys please keep it down? I am trying to sleep.  
  
Serena: You are a tramp. How could you? Both of you get out now  
  
Darien: Serena let me explain.  
  
Serena: There is nothing to explain to me. You must have had a really good time joking around about this, how you play me the fool. To think I actually trusted you. And what worst is that I actually listen to you and broke my engagement with Diamond.  
  
Darien: Sere, I don't know what happen.If you'll just let me explain  
  
Serena: Darien I don't ever want to see you again. When I return back, you and your mistress better be out of the house.  
  
Darien: Sere!  
  
Ken: You heard my daughter. OUT!.  
  
Darien: This isn't over yet. I know you have something to do with this. Most likely you drug my drink. This isn't over yet. I would have my revenge on you.  
  
Ken: How dare you insult me like that. I would never do anything like that to my daughter. To think that you would even consider me doing something like that should what kind of man you are. A heartless one.  
  
Darien: It takes one to know one. But marks my words, I would have my revenge on you and Serena would be mine.  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( Two days later)  
  
Darien: Drew, I don't know what to do. She won't answer any of my call.   
  
Drew: I am sorry man, I wish there was some way I could help you.  
  
Darien: Why don't you call her through your speaker phone? That way I can at least hear her voice and maybe talk to her.  
  
Drew: Darien, you need to give her time.   
  
Darien: I know Drew, but I can't. I miss her too much. Each day without her is killing me.  
  
Drew: Fine I would call her... Hello Jen. Is Serena there?  
  
Jen: I am sorry Andrew, but didn't you hear the news.   
  
Drew: What news?  
  
Jen: Serena is on her honeymoon. She just got marry last night.  
  
Drew: Why wasn't I informed about this?  
  
Jen: Her father insists that we kept it a secret.  
  
Drew: Thank you,Jen. Do you know when will she be returning?  
  
Jen: Yes in two weeks.  
  
Drew: Thank you, Jen, that would be all.  
  
Darien: She is married.  
  
Drew: I am sorry, Dare.  
  
Dare: This can't be true.   
  
Drew: Sorry Dare. Well looks like there is nothing you can do now.  
  
Dare: This is way far a way from over. I will have my revenge on then. No matter what in the end Serena will me mine whether she wants to or not  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
This story pretty much to me doesn't seem all that good so I am not sure if I should keep on with it mostly likely if it keeps going this way I might just delete. Anyway let me know what you think if you like or hate it. Also for those of you who are reading my other story " you can't buy love or can you" I would be posting a chapter for it tomorrow. 


	5. the deal

Mystic River  
  
Well I didn't plan on writing this chapter but seeing how people were actually reading it I decide to keep on and I would try to make more interesting. Well let me know what u think  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Present day  
  
Finally the time has come to take my revenge....  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Darien: Have you got the picture?  
  
Jason: Yes sir! They are all here.  
  
Darien: Thank you, Jason:  
  
Jason: IS there any other way I can help you?  
  
Darien: Just keep doing your job.  
  
Jason: Yes Sir!  
  
Darien: You are dismissed, for now.  
  
Darien POV: Serenity you are still as lovely as ever. Just wait for the surprise you shall receive tonight.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
( At ken office)  
  
Ken: Sofia, send Diamond in here immediately.  
  
Sofia: Yes sir!  
  
(Five minutes later)  
  
Diamond: So Ken, I take it you just read the morning paper.  
  
Ken: Diamond, would you mind telling me how in the world this happens. I work too hard to let something like this ...  
  
Diamond: Calm down Ken. There is nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen to this company. It is not the end of the world. It is just a little friendly competition. It is not like we never dealt with anything like this before.  
  
Ken: I don't know Diamond, for some reason I have a bad feeling about this. Just explain to me why we weren't inform about this from the beginning.  
  
Diamond: I am not quite sure, it is as if this company grew overnight.  
  
Ken: Which is why we can't let it grow any more. IT must be stops now, why we still have a chance.  
  
Diamond: That is where the problem comes in. I had my people work all night trying to figure out a way destroy them but it is nearly impossible.  
  
Ken: What about his record there must be something we can blackmail him into.  
  
Diamond: That just it there is nothing we can find, his record are all clean. It is as if he were invisible.  
  
Ken: Well them, we must convince him to form some type of a merge or settlement.  
  
Diamond: I wish it was that easy but we still have one problem at hand.  
  
Ken: Well, what is it?  
  
Diamond: It seems that this mystery guy is only willing to discuss matter with my wife.  
  
Ken: What does Serenity have to do with this?  
  
Diamond: Nothing obviously, seeing how your daughter knows nothing about business, but for some reason she is the only one he is willing to compromise with.  
  
Ken: Why Serenity?  
  
Diamond: I am not sure, but I plan on getting to the bottom of this.  
  
Ken: Why don't we give him what he wants?  
  
Diamond: What are you kidding me?! I would not have some strange man sit and flirt with MY wife.  
  
Ken: Just listen for a sec. Somehow he obviously knows my daughter. Right?  
  
Diamond: Right.  
  
Ken: Well we will let them meet. Once they meet, most likely Serenity would know who he is and will be able to give us all tons of information about him. She will be able to help us blackmail him and if that doesn't work she can always play the little vixen.  
  
Diamond: I don't like us using Serenity to act as someone boy toys but seeing as we have no choice, I agree. Beside I know my Serenity and she would never betray me like that. Now there is only one problem.  
  
Ken: What is it?  
  
Diamond: Convincing my wife to do this. You and I both know that she would never harm a fly so what makes us think she would harm a "friend."  
  
Ken: Leave that all up to me. By the end of the day everything would be taken care.  
  
  
  
Diamond: I am so glad we are in business together otherwise you would have been one hell of a competition to get rid of.  
  
Ken: I feel the same way.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Serenity: Father, I was told you wanted to see me.  
  
Ken: Yes Serena, I have a very important favor to ask you.  
  
Serena: I am not marrying anyone else.  
  
Ken: Serena, I am serious.  
  
Serena: Sorry father, please continue.  
  
Ken: Serena, dear, I don't know how you are going to take this but we practically heading toward broke.   
  
Serena: How is that possible? We should be multimillionaires by now.  
  
Ken: I wish that was the case, but it seem we have gotten our self into debt and what makes matter worst is that I might lose this company. You do know how much this company means to me Serena. Without it I would have no reason to live.  
  
Serena: Oh Father, stop speaking such nonsense. Every time we get into to trouble, you always manage to find us a way out of it. I am sure you would think of something.  
  
Ken: And I have Serena but I need your help in this.  
  
Serena: What is it Father?  
  
Ken: Serenity, there is now this other company that is going against us but if somehow we can form a merge everything would turn out great. Not to mention we will be out of debt.  
  
Serena: And how do you want me to help this time. I already told you I am not marrying someone else for if you can't tell I am already marry.  
  
Ken: Serena, It is nothing as foolish as that.  
  
Serena: Now you admit it was foolish.  
  
Ken: Serenity we won't into that now.  
  
Serena: You never want to discuss that topic with me.  
  
Ken: Please just listen to me. IF I could change everything I would but I am not perfect and you know if it wasn't absolutely necessary I wouldn't be asking you to do this. Do you think I like using you like that? OF course not! I love you too much to cause you harm.  
  
Serena: I am sorry father, I don't know what came over me. Just tell me what you want me to do and I would do it.  
  
Ken: Well you see, our competitor, for some reason, is only willing to negociate with you.  
  
Serena: ME? Why me?  
  
Ken: Apparently you two know each other.  
  
Serena: The man must be senile.  
  
Ken: Well whatever is the case, we want you to somehow help us form a merge with him and if that doesn't work out help us finds out some information about him.  
  
Serena: You plan on blackmailing him.  
  
Ken: Hopefully not, only if worst comes to worst. That is why we want you to help us out so we don't have to stoop to that level.  
  
Serena: I don't know this goes against all my morals.  
  
Ken: Please Serena, do it for the company. IF not for the company, then do if for me.  
  
Serena: Fine but this is the last time.  
  
Ken: As you wish.  
  
Serena: So when are we to meet?  
  
Ken: Tonight at seven, at Heaven Café.  
  
Serena: Heaven Café! I always wanted to go there.  
  
Ken: Well now you have the chance. Now go and make yourself look beautiful for our guest.  
  
.............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Serena POV as she enters the Café: The place was beautiful. It was surrounded by famous people. Chandler light lite up the place. White roses fill the place, all which were in blossom. Music was heard throughout. People laughing, and dancing in perfect rhythm, not to mention the balcony. It view from what I can tell was breath taking. IT each wall had a famous painting by some unknown author. The architect and structure of the building was magnificent. It truly was paradise.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Waiter: Excuse me how may I help you.  
  
Serena: Yes I am here to see a gentleman, the only problem is I am not sure what is his name.  
  
Waiter: Do you know who the reservation is under?  
  
Serena: Yes they should be under my father name. Ken...  
  
Waiter: No need to say any more I know exactly who you are waiting for. Come let me take you to your table. Your gentleman friend has already arrived and is waiting for your arrival.  
  
Serena: I am sorry. Has he been here long?  
  
Waiter: Not at all. Only arrive here a couple minutes after you. This way madame.  
  
Serena: Thank you, sir.  
  
Waiter: I will be back shortly to get takes your order.  
  
Serena: Thank you.  
  
Serena POV: I can't see his face but for some reason he seems familiar. If only he removes the menu from his face. Might as well try and get his attention. ( cough cough)  
  
(Waiter return)  
  
Waiter: Miss, are you all right?  
  
Serena: Yes thank you.  
  
Waiter: Well than are you ready to order?  
  
Darien: She will be having the lobster special and so would be I.  
  
Waiter: As you wish sir. Anything to drink?  
  
Darien: Red wine would do for now.  
  
Waiter: Anything else?  
  
Darien: Nope that would be all.  
  
Serena POV while Darien and the waiter are talking: This can't be happening. There is no way in the world that Darien is sitting in front of me. I know I must be hallucinating.  
  
Darien: Why Serena, is any thing wrong? You look absolutely pale right now.  
  
Serena: This can't be happening. When father said it was someone I knew, I didn't think...  
  
Darien: Of course you didn't think it was I. That is the way it was supposed to be.  
  
Serena: Does my father know who you are?  
  
Darien: Do you honestly think if your father had let you come here if he knew it was I you were meeting?  
  
Serena: But how is this possible?  
  
Darien: Did you never wonder why your father never mentions who you would be dining with?  
  
Serena: He just said it was a friend.  
  
Darien: And that is how much I let him know. OF course he would never realize it is me unless if you notify him, but of course you wouldn't be doing that now would you.  
  
Serena: And why shouldn't I tell my father.  
  
Darien: Because I am now the one in charge. IF you said anything to your father, his business would end up going bankruptcy.  
  
Serena: That is not possible.  
  
Darien: Oh Serena, how little you know of what I am capable of.  
  
Serena: What is it you want Darien? :  
  
Darien: We will discuss that after dinner. Now, Eat your food, it is getting cool.  
  
Darien: So Serena how is marriage life going for you?  
  
Serena: Just wonderful. IT is everything I ever wish for.  
  
Darien: Well that good now isn't it.  
  
Serena: And you Darien.  
  
Darien: I never did get marry. There was only one woman in my life but now she gone.  
  
Serena: Well that too sad. You don't know what you are missing.  
  
Darien: I hardly doubt I am missing much. So do you have any kids.  
  
Serena: NO  
  
Darien: Really now why is that. You would think that by now you have at six or seven kids.  
  
Serena: That is something I refuse to talk about. Now enough with the small talk and let get down with business.  
  
Darien: You always were pushy, but I guess we might as well get this over with.  
  
Darien: AS you obviously know by now, your father's company is in trouble. Especially now that mine is becoming one of the tops in this state. You see one of the first rules in business is to keep your friend close but your enemy closer.   
  
Serena: Quit with the nonsense and get to the point.  
  
Darien: As I was saying, the only thing keeping me from being number one is your father's company. So what a guy to do but eliminates his competition.  
  
Serena: You can't do that.  
  
Darien: Trust me I can do anything.  
  
Serena: You don't understand without the company my father won't...  
  
Darien: Yes I know the company means the world to him. You forget that I use to work for him. But there is something I must do to solve my problem.  
  
Serena: Why not merge with him.  
  
Darien: Once your father finds out who I am, I highly doubt he would want to merge with me. Which is why I must destroy him. Look under your seat. There is a package there open it and tell me what you find.  
  
Serena: Where did you get these photos?  
  
Darien: Trust me, there are plenty more where that came from. Just imagine what would happen if the media get a hold of this. Face it your father career would be destroy within a couple of hour.  
  
Serena: You can't do that. Surely there must be another way. Why won't you at least try to merge with him? There have to be something you two can settle on.  
  
Darien: Ah there is.  
  
Serena: What is it?  
  
Darien: The only way I would consider not giving those photos to the media and try to form some merge with him. IF you will become my mistress?  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
End of Chap  
  
Ok that is where I decide to stop it, seeing how this is eight pages long. Hopefully you like it.  
  
Please let me know what you think 


	6. acceptance

From last chap: Serena, I want you to become my mistress.  
  
Hi everyone. I would like to thank everyone for the review they send. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. The bad new is that the next chapter might take long for me to write and that goes with all the other fanfiction I am writing, the reason being is that I got several complain that my grammar is a little confusing and make it hard to read the story, so I don't plan on writing another chapter until I can get someone who doesn't mind proofreading and editing my stories. SO until I find that person my chapters are just going to take a little bit longer to come out. Any way hope you like this chap.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Serena: Darien, I didn't come here to mess around. Let me know when you are actually ready to talk business. Until then.  
  
Darien: Serena, sit back down and look at me. Do I look like I am kidding?  
  
Serena: But you can't possibly be serious. I mean, while in the world would you want me to be your mistress when there are plenty of other girls who would gladly accept the offer.  
  
Darien: First of all, I am very serious. Second of all the reason I want you to be my mistress is for me to know only. Last those other girls, who are so willing, are just not my type.  
  
Serena: Well! In case you haven't notice Darien, I am a married woman.  
  
Darien: I am very aware of that but don't see what that has to do with this.  
  
Serena: IT have to do with everything. I am married for goodness sake. I took vows which prevent me from things such as this. I don't plan on ruin my relationship just because you're in the need of a sex partner. I am not going to ruin my life for a low lifer like you.  
  
Darien: AH, but a low lifer you wouldn't mind jumping the sack with. Tell me Serena, when I touch you like this does your body become on fire.  
  
Serena: OF course not. How can you ask me such an indecent and unappropriated question as that?  
  
Darien: I can tell by just the way you look right now that you are lying. Just imagine Serena, wouldn't it be good for once to not fake it in bed.  
  
Serena: (Slap) How dare you talk to me like that. There is no way in the world I would ever consider to be your mistress. And as for marrying Diamond that was the best thing I could have ever done.  
  
Darien: We will see about that? Just remember this, you have twenty four hours to make your decision if your answer still remain no then there shall be a big riot between mine and your father companies. I am sure the media would love to see the picture I have.  
  
Serena: Well I don't care.  
  
Darien: You may not care but your father and husband might think differently.  
  
Serena: Goodbye Darien:  
  
Darien: Twenty four hours, Serena.  
  
Darien: Sam, go get the car.  
  
Sam: Yes sir.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Diamond: Darling, your home.  
  
Serena: Don't darling me right now Dar...Diamond. I am not in the mood.  
  
Diamond: What was that dear?  
  
Serena: Nothing.  
  
Diamond: So how was dinner.  
  
Serena: I really don't feel like talking about it right now.  
  
Diamond: That bad, huh.  
  
Serena: Let just say it when as best as one could hope for.  
  
Diamond: What that supposes to mean?  
  
Serena: Look I really don't feel like explaining myself right now, so would you please excuse me.  
  
Diamond: Dear, did I do something to upset you?  
  
Serena: I am sorry, it just that I am not feeling well right now. All I want to do is sleep.  
  
Diamond: Very well then. Goodnight my queen, but before you go to bed your father would like to see you first things in the morning.  
  
Serena: Thank you for letting me know. Now goodnight.  
  
Diamond: Goodnight.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Darien POV  
  
After so many years, you still look the same. Just the thought of you set my body on flames. Can't wait until you're mine. It is too bad that at the end I am going to have to hurt you. Either way it doesn't matter to me, the out come would still be the same.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
( Father offices)  
  
Ken: Serenity dear, please come in. I have been waiting for you all morning.  
  
Serena: I sorry to keep you waiting father. I kind of overslept this morning.  
  
Ken: That is ok. I understand that you weren't feeling well last night  
  
Serena: Nothing an Advil couldn't cure.  
  
Ken: well that good. So dear tell me how was your dinner last night?  
  
Serena: IT was good.  
  
Ken: And?  
  
Serena: And?  
  
Ken: Serena dear, don't keep me in suspense. Did you recognize the man?  
  
Serena: No, I didn't but he did claim to be a fellow class member.  
  
Ken: I see. Were you able to come up with an agreement at least?  
  
Serena: IT is sort of complicated.  
  
Ken: What is it you're not telling me?  
  
Serena: Nothing of great importance. I do have a question for you though.  
  
Ken: What is it?  
  
Serena: IS this business truly important to you? Just how far are you willing to go, to keep this business?  
  
Ken: Serenity, I don't like these question you're asking me. It makes me feel like this person is truly a big treat to us.  
  
Serena: Don't worry father, just answer the question.  
  
Ken: Serena, you know this company means more to me than my life and I hope you feel the same way too. I plan on leaving my share of the company to you, seeing how I didn't have no male heir nor did you and diamond had any children. You must remember that I put my whole life into this company, without it there is no reason for me to live. I would do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to keep this company running and I hope you to would do the same if you were in that kind of situation.  
  
Serena: But what if it interfere with your moral standard?  
  
Ken: Moral are nothing. People moral matter little to me, seeing how they are always changing them to benefit themself. I would risks my life for this company and your to if I have to.  
  
Serena: Father, you don't mean that.  
  
Ken: I am sorry but it is the truth. Think if you were a man, my age, how would you like to find out that all your life work is going to be taken away from you overnight. Not while there is a living breath in my body would, I let something happen to this company.  
  
Serena: I see.  
  
Ken: Serenity, if there is anyway you know to help us out, please do it. Don't do it for us, do it for the company and if that doesn't motivate you do it as a old man dying wish.  
  
Serena: OH father, please don't say that. I promise to do whatever I can to help this business. You can count on me.  
  
Ken: I am so proud of you, dear.  
  
Serena: Thank you, now if you will please excuse me I have some important matter to attend to.  
  
Ken: As you wish. (Picks up the phone) She bought the bait.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
( At Darien company)  
  
Secretary: Sir, you're back?  
  
Darien: Yes, I am. Did I get any messages?  
  
Secretary: NO sir, but you did get a visitor and if you ask me she is very rude. I told her you weren't here but she insists to wait for you, in your office, until you came back.  
  
Darien: Does she have a name?  
  
Secretary: I sure would hope so but she wouldn't give it to me.  
  
Darien: I see, well thanks for everything.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
(Door slams close)  
  
Darien: So it is you causing all this mishap here today.  
  
Serena: Lets just get this over with.  
  
Darien: Get what over with?  
  
Serena: Quit playing games you know why I am for.  
  
Darien: Do I now?  
  
Serena: I came here to accept the deal you offer me.  
  
Darien: And what deal would that be? You know I just have so many clients it hard to keep in mind what deal I make with them.   
  
Serena: Find! I'll tell you but it in term that you would understand. I accept to be your mistress.  
  
Darien: Why Serena, are you hitting on me? I must say that I am flatter.  
  
Serena: That is it. I don't have to take this. I don't even know why I bother to come. Forget I was ever here.  
  
Darien: WAIT! ( he yells as he grabs her hand and pull her toward him) You are not going anywhere until I tell you ( he said as his lips ascended on tops of her)  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
END of Chap  
  
Sorry for ending it there but I promise when I write the next chap it would be longer than that. Anyway hope you like. 


	7. YOU WHAT

HEY everyone. Just to let u know I am going back and fixing all my chap with their spelling and grammar mistake so hopefully the story would be better to comprehend. So let me know what you think. Also thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Mystical danger. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...  
  
(Slap) was heard throughout)  
  
Serena: How dare you try and take advantage of me like that!  
  
Darien: Well you better get use to it if you plan on being my mistress.  
  
Serena: From what I am aware of we have not come to agreement with that.  
  
Darien: Isn't that what you came here for?  
  
Serena: Why...yes.  
  
Darien: Case close. Now that we are here before you accept my position there are some terms I have for you that you might want to be aware.  
  
Serena: What more can there be? You already got me to accept to me your  
  
mistress. What else is there.  
  
Darien: So we agree that you came here for that.  
  
Serena: I already told you that was the reason.  
  
Darien: I know but I just wanted to here you say it one more time.  
  
Serena: Just tell me what the terms are.  
  
Darien: Well there are several terms but for now I should only discuss three of them.  
  
Serena: Why not just say them all.  
  
Darien: Because these are what I consider to be the most important in ones.  
  
Serena: Whatever:  
  
Darien: OK the first term is....  
  
Secretary: (Buzz)  
  
Darien: Yes:  
  
Secretary: Sir, your two o'clock is here.  
  
Darien: Thank you. Tell him I would be there in just a sec.  
  
Secretary: Yes sir!  
  
Darien: Well Serena, as you can see our time is up.  
  
Serena: But what about your term?  
  
Darien: We will finish discussing that tonight. I right now have an important business associate to talk with.  
  
Serena: Wait! Where do you think you are going? You still haven't told me when or where are we meeting at. Darien! Don't turn your back on me.  
  
Darien: Serena, would you calm down. My secretary shall give you all the information once you leave. Now I must go. ( The door closes)  
  
Serena POV: Arrrr. The nerves of that guy. Who does he think he is? We  
  
will see about this.  
  
Secretary: Miss! Miss! Please wait up. My boss said to hand this letter to you.  
  
Serena: Oh! Thank you.  
  
Secretary: You are welcome:  
  
( the letter)  
Dear Serena,  
Calm down I know your upset. Well anyway you are tonight to meet me at the same  
restaurant we met in the other day at seven thirty.  
  
PS. Don't be late. You know how I hate tardiness,  
  
Serena: I can kill this man.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ... ( at Serena House)  
  
Maid: Ah, Serenity you finally made it home. You 'll never guess whom  
  
I spoke to today.  
  
Serena: Anyone I know?  
  
Maid: But of course!  
  
Serena: Well than who was it?  
  
Maid: Why, your cousin of course!  
  
Serena: YOU Spoke to Andrew!  
  
Maid: Yes miss. He calls a couple second after you left.  
  
Serena: Did he leave a message?  
  
Maid: Yes, that when you have a chance to meet him at your usual spot.  
  
Serena: Thank you, Gloria.  
  
Maid: Why I remember when you two were young, you both use to have so  
  
much fun together always . . . ( door slams) Serena? Where did she go? ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .. ( Arcade)  
  
Drew: Serena! I knew you would make it.  
  
Serena: (Slap) How dare you leave like that and don't even tell me anything. You could have at least call.  
  
Drew: I am sorry, Serena. I just have some stuff I needed to work out.  
  
Author POV: ( for those of you who are wondering I know I didn't mention this in my earlier chapter but to catch you up on what going on. Andrew has gotten in an argument with Serena father and needed to leave to take care of things. I plan on adding that to last chapter. Sorry:(  
  
Serena: All that matter is that you're here now but next time you leave  
  
like that without telling me you are dead meat misters.  
  
Drew: Don't worry I won't ever do something like that without letting  
  
you know first.  
  
Serena: That is how is should have been in the first place. So tell me Drew, how is everything going for you?  
  
Drew: Well, this trip helps me out a lot. I just have to settle some unfinished business I left here. What about you Serena? How is everything going?  
  
Serena: Let not talk about me right now, Drew. There is just too much to tell and so little time to tell it in.  
  
Drew: I have all day.  
  
Serena: Well I don't Drew, I having a meeting I have to attend to but don't worry I promise I would eventually tell you everything soon.  
  
Drew: As you wish. Can I at least know whom this person you are meeting?  
  
Serena: I would tell you went I come back. Right now I am late.  
  
Drew: Before you go, Serena. I need you to promise me something.  
  
Serena: Yes!  
  
Drew: Promise me you won't tell your father that I am here.  
  
Serena: Why not?  
  
Drew: Just promise me.  
  
Serena: Fine, but only because I am late otherwise you have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Drew: WE both do. Now go.  
  
Serena: Ok, I would. Now bye.  
  
Drew: Bye. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .... (at the restaurant)  
  
Darien POV: Where is she?  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .... (Serena enters the restaurant)  
  
Waiter: Yes miss, how may I help you?  
  
Serena: I am here meeting someone.  
  
Waiter: Name?  
  
Serena: Darien... Oh wait! I see him now.  
  
Waiter: Ah yes, that gentlemen over there. He has been here for a while  
  
and was starting to get un patience.  
  
Serena: I hope he is not to upset.  
  
Waiter: (reasurring voice) Trust me once he sees you there is no way he  
  
can stay upset for long. Now let me take you to your seat. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...  
  
Darien: One more minute and I....  
  
Serena: Talking to yourself once again?  
  
Darien: You are late.  
  
Waiter: Sir if you don't mind me saying half of it was my fault for taking up her time.  
  
Darien: I see. Well thanks you. You may be excuse.  
  
Waiter: Yes, well I will be back to take your order in just a sec.  
  
Serena: Ok Darien, now that I am here let gets straight down to business.  
  
Darien: Always straight to business. Well I can't tell why you are un patience. WE both know you can't wait until we together physically.  
  
Serena: In your dreams.  
  
Darien: Which are about to come real, anyway as to business, like I said I have three main terms for this arrangement. First one is that whenever and wherever I want you, you would be there.  
  
Serena: Well Darien, in case you haven't noticed or realized with your egotistic brain, I do have a life.  
  
Darien: Yes, which should now revolve around me. Second, while we are together, you are not allowed to have any physical affair with your so call husband.  
  
Serena: Darien, that is nearly impossible. He is my husband for crying out loud.  
  
Darien: Well not a good one from what I can tell.  
  
Serena: Don't even go there. Beside what does my relationship with my husband have to do with my affair with you?  
  
Darien: Plenty when it comes to the final term. You might want to prepare for this one.  
Serena, I want you to have my child. You see I need a heir in order to get this company going on from generation to generation and you the right person to have it. Which is why I don't want you sleeping with your husband. The child MUST be mine which is why I don't want you to have any other affairs while you are with me.  
  
Serena: This is ludicrous.  
  
Darien: Well it is either agree to these agreements or your father loses his business not to mention his social status.  
  
Serena: Why me? Couldn't you have chosen another woman to carry your child?  
  
Darien: The thing is, I don't want a child from a complete stranger. You're so far the only person to pass my requirements, besides I know you want me and I want you too. You have to admit that there's something between us. Now we would finally have the chance to discover exactly what "that" something is.  
  
Serena: And what makes you think Diamond would not realize that the child is not his?  
  
Darien: Don't worry about that. I have everything taken care of.  
  
Serena: Have you at least thought about the child? Think of what kind of life it would have. It'll be complicated!  
  
Darien: We will worry about it in the long run. For now all I am worry about is getting my heir. Once I get that you can return back to your normal life.  
  
Serena: Define normal?  
  
Darien: As close too normal as possible. SO what do you say?  
  
Serena: Just answer me one more question.  
  
Darien: Anything?  
  
Serena: You're not going to make me abandon my child are you?  
  
Darien: Our child you mean and in answer to your question I would never  
  
keep a mother away from her child. So do we have a deal?  
  
Serena: I...  
  
Darien: Well?  
  
Serena: Fine! I accept.  
  
Darien: I knew you will eventually see things my way. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...  
  
End of chap.  
  
So what do you think. I hope you like it so far. I am willing to take any suggestion anyone might have to improve this story. Well let me know what you think. 


End file.
